Damon Salvatore's Drunk Letter to Santa
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: Elena gets a letter in the mail addressed to Santa Claus, written in Damon's handwriting. Rated M cause I'm paranoid.
1. Damon Salvatore's Drunk Letter to Santa

**Well, this is my first Delena/Vampire Diaries story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Elena looked up from her book as a knock sounded on the front door. She heard the creak and clank as the mailbox was opened and then shut. Her brow furrowed. The mailman had already dropped off the mail. She would know, since she had greeted him at the door. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slid off the chair and made her way to the door, opening it and then grabbing the envelope that was sitting in the mailbox. She glanced at the addressee, then did a double take. The letter was addressed to Santa Claus, written in Damon's handwriting. There was a sticky note on the back, which she read.

 **Read it. Trust me.**

 **~Stefan**

Rolling her eyes, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Sighing, she began to read it.

 _Dear Santa **really Stefan? I have to start it with 'Dear'?** ,_

 _The only reason I am writing this is because I got drunk and lost a bet with Stefan. He told me I had to tell you what I want for Christmas. **You do realize it's the middle of June, right brother?** So, here is what I want for Christmas. I want Elena Gilbert. **Stefan, if this ends up in Elena's hands, I will murder you. Like actually murder you. You won't be coming back.**_ _Actually, what I really want for Christmas is Elena Gilbert under my tree, wrapped up like a present for me to open. **I mean it, Stefan. A single sentence of this reaches Elena's eyes, and you're gone. It's bad enough I'm writing to a fat man in a red suit living in the North Pole. And will you quit laughing as you read over my shoulder? I mean, seriously. What are you, five? Now Ric's here? What is this, make fun of Damon day? I don't think I'm drunk enough for this.** Back to the topic at hand. I love her. **Shit, did I just write that? Now I know I'm not drunk enough.**_ **Damon, will you quit throwing a panic attack and finish the damn letter? _Shut up, Stefan._** _So, this concludes my letter to the made up man in a red suit. I love Elena Gilbert and I want her under my tree. Preferably unclothed. And wrapped up with a bow._

 ** _S̶i̶n̶c̶e̶r̶e̶l̶y̶,_ Love,**

 _Damon Salvatore **I hate you, Stefan.**_

Elena stared at the letter in her hand for barely a second before it was whisked out of her hand.

"Stefan's dead." Damon growled, glaring at the letter now residing in his hand as he leaned against the kitchen counter. She turned towards him and stared at him in return. He slowly looked up at her, an emotion in his eyes she couldn't identify.

"Did you mean it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Every word." he told her. He stumbled back as she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"I love you too." she breathed softly, though he heard every word. He pulled her away and looked at her again, the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes, burning with an unasked question. She nodded slightly and he leaned down as she leaned up. As their lips touched, a snicker sounded from behind them. They jumped apart and spun around to see Alaric, Stefan, and Jeremy watching them, the latter with his phone out. Damon growled and Ric laughed.

"Well, sorry to interrupt." Stefan said, smirking. As Damon went to lunge for his brother, Elena whispered something in his ear. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Elena?" he questioned. She nodded and he growled before picking her up and swishing out of the house. Stefan shook his head at the other two.

"You guys mind if I crash here tonight? They are most likely christening every surface in the Boarding House." he asked. Alaric blanched and shook his head.

"I did not need to know that." he muttered as he walked out of the kitchen.


	2. Damon Salvatore's Sober Letter to Santa

**Due to reviews asking for more, I have added a second chapter. But that is it! This was originally meant to be a one shot. So, here is** ** _Damon Salvatore's Sober Letter to Santa._**

* * *

Elena smiled as she heard the mailbox open and shut again. It had been a week since Stefan had dropped off Damon's drunk letter to Santa. Needless to say, she and Damon had spent that week exploring each other's bodies. All over the boarding house. Poor Stefan couldn't even have a drink without them interrupting him. He'd taken to staying at Elena's house whenever she and Damon were in the Boarding House. The brunette got up and opened the door, retrieving the second letter in her mailbox.

 **Just do it.**

 **~Stefan**

Laughing quietly, she opened the second letter to Santa that had found itself in her mailbox.

 _Santa,_

 _This is a thank you letter. Not many people get them from me, but Stefan was persistent and pushed me into doing it. I'm not even drunk for this one. So, thank you, you imaginary fat man in a red suit. My Christmas wish, made in the middle of June, came true. I got the girl. I got Elena Gilbert. Not only that, I got Elena Gilbert under a tree wrapped up like a present. And it was so much fun opening that one. So, thanks, Big Guy. I love her. I really_ _do. Not afraid of it anymore. And since Elena will read this, cause I just know Stefan will drop it off, I want her to know that. I mean, it's not like I've said 32 times in the last week or anything. And yes, I'm so counting._

 _I am so in love with you, Elena Gilbert._

 _Damon Salvatore_

Elena giggled as she read the letter. He wasn't lying about how many times he'd told her he loved her. She was counting too. As a pair of arms wrapped around her, she tilted her head back so she could look into his icy blue eyes. He smiled at her and dropped a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you." he murmured. She smiled.

"That makes 33." she laughed.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I really don't like this as much as the first part, but I hope you guys do! This officially concludes _Damon Salvatore's Drunk Letter To Santa_.**


End file.
